Ben 10,000 Begins
Ben 10,000 begins is a fan-made movie, situating in the alternate timeline of Ben 10,000. It start on the day Ben Tennyson lost his joy in being a hero. Terrible things happened and now 10 years later, it seems that there are others who haven't forgot that day either. Plot "Magister Max Tennyson and Magister Topus Frees, I have heard about you two. You hasn't brought Ben with you? Pity." The Osmosian laughs at the two plumbers and charged. He smashes a hole, right above Topus head. He tries to grab the plumber but Max shoots at him, knocking him away. "You'll never get away with this, Greon. We will take you down." "Please Tennyson, just wait till I'm finished with this one. But if really can't wait your turn, my friend will help you. Chronos! Please, can you help mr. Tennyson... to his end." A dark shadow is seen as the camera flashes out. Outside the Clock Tower: "Victor, are you sure that the distress call came from here." "Pretty sure, let's go." Ben transforms in Stinkfly. He flies to the top of the building, Gwen and Victor follows her. They break in to the building and faces Max fighting with the Osmosian. Greon uses ice-based powers against him and successfully freezes his right arm to wall. Suddenly, he noticed Ben and the gang. He smiles at them, laughing when his eyes falls down on Victor. Max tries to speak to Victor but the osmosian shoots an ice blast thorough him, freezing his mouth. "No spoilers, please." Ben transforms in El Niño. He attacks the Osmosian with several wind blasts but the Osmosian freezes the attacks in mid-air. Gwen and Victor tries to free Max but are stopped by Greon. "If you're bored, younglings. Just ask it. I will concentrate now on you two. Oh, yes Ben, does you Chronos already? A robot creature called Chronos attacks him while the Osmosian is working on Gwen and Victor. Ben goes for Upgrade and tries to take over the robot but fails. Greon is getting in to trouble with the two and starts to play dirty: "How should it be with you dad, boy." He points to the corner of the room. The suit of his father is lying in the corner. "Or how do you think I got this powers. From Santa Claus?" Ben is fighting the machine as Speed Ball. Meanwhile Greon freezes Gwen. He suddenly absorbs the metal of the floor. He steps thorough Max and smiles to see him. "Hey, Ben. Ever wondered what should happen if someone smashes an arm that has been hold under sub-zero circumstances." A horrible breaking noise triggered Ben in becoming Hurix. With one blast he destroys Chronos and transforms in Diamondhead. "You shall pay for Greon, you shall pay dearly!" 10 years later... A futuristic truck is speeding over the highway. Behind it, there are police cars chasing it in an attempt to stop him. Suddenly, a speed alien speeds for them, does a U-turn and headed for the truck. Without effort, it jumps on the hood of the car and pull the driver and his passenger out the car. The truck stops immediately after a golden cloud circled around the vehicle. Ben throws the two gangsters before the truck and an officer appears, taking them in custody. Ben looks skywards and sees Gwen landing on the top of the truck. "I see, you have finally found a way to retrieve the charms of Bezel." "Strange that you even notice!" Suddenly it start to snow. "I had to go now! Have to check the Earth Atmosphere Meter." "Why, because it snows? You just tries to escape me... again!" "It is July, Gwen! This isn't normal. By the way, remember what has happened 10 years for this day?" "Grandpa never blamed you for that!" "But I do and if memory served, you know we aren't the only one who lost something that day!" He becomes Upgrade and morphs the truck. He speeds away and bring the truck back to ACE Nuclear. After that, he goes to his HQ as XLR8. When he arrives, he discovers that someone has be there by already. The complete place is frozen. He transforms in Brainstorm to trace the man behind this. But suddenly he's under attack. A furious ice blast blows him out the window. Victor Frees jumps after him and were a new suit. Ben has transformed in Sunshine and uses the sunlight for his attacks. Frees anticipated this move and uses his suit to activate a machine in his lair, causes it be cloudy and snow more. Without sun Sunshine is useless and Victor pushes from bridge but Ben strikes back with combination Stinkfly and Heatblast. Stinkfly goo is highly flammable and explodes. The explosion causes only harm to Victor who tells Ben that he have only 6 hours left to find him and his lair before this planet has become too cold for human life. "Let me guess? You have no idea where to find Frees, do you?" "I don't need your sarcasm, Gwen. Don't like it either. Plus, we know someone who can help us." Grandpa Max enters the vehicle: "Ben, wait. You don't have to this alone." "Sorry grandpa, I have to do this alone, to prevent history of repeating itself. He leaves the Rust Bucket, Gwen and Grandpa Max tries to follow him but he's disappears. "He transformed in that yellow monkey of his." In a cold lair, deep in underground in Russia. "Mzevalck, I need some answers and you are gone give me them." "Tennyson, you broke into my house and you thinks you can give me orders? I knew you were arrogant but I never thought you should be stupid." "If I was you, Isejasun, I should less talk and more answer. Where is Frees!" "Ben, where are you? Ben..." "Gwen Tennyson, help me..." Mzevalck is lifted in the air by Four Arms. "Yeah, start begging, Mzevalck. I still want my answers." "Put him down, Ben. That isn't the way do to business." "He's in Graham Land!" "Thanks for being so cooperative." Ben knocks him down. "Ben, that's not how a true hero works. Once, you were a true hero. Now you are just another psycho, with the difference that you are seen as hero because of your victims are villains!" "Tennysons, I don't want to interrupt your little chat but did you real thought I shouldn't be prepared after your last visit. I gave you what you want and know you are gonna do something for me. Die! Necrofriggians, time to do what I pay you for. Kill them." The Necrofriggians drops from out the roof of the lair. But instead of being afraid of them, he smiles. He become a yeti-like alien. A battle starts between Ben and Gwen against the Necrofriggian. But it seems that the yeti alien can touch Necrofriggians, even when they are intangible. "How?" "Same way I defeated Zs' Skayr 5 years ago. And that was a big mistake by the way. Your last." "No, we leave now." Gwen grabs Ben's wrist and teleports them back to Omnitrix City. "Why did you do this!" "Because, we have to talk" "I have nothing to say to you!" "Ben, you nearly killed him! What has happen to Ben I knew. The hero Ben!" "He failed to save his grandpa's arm because of a villain he took pity on!" "Grandpa never blamed you for that! Never!" "But I do. And now I have to go!" "Please, Ben. Don't be like them. Defeat them but don't become like them!" Ben disappears. Graham Island, Antarctica "In a few moments, this planet will be one ice cube. New aliens shall come to this world. Aliens that more peaceful, the current kind." "Not if I decide." Ben steps out the shadow as Benwolf and uses his howl to fry the system. "I should killed you back then. Now I can redo my life work. But first you!" Ben transforms in Four Arms and attack Frees. The battle ended with Ben cracking Frees helmet and throws him to the ground. Frees laughs. "I have a little surprise for you." A curtain drops and an older Greon is shown. He looks at Ben and Frees. "What do you expect now. That I start begging. Never!" "This place is gone blow up in ten minutes. If you bust the roof, it will automatically blow up. But now comes the real task. You can only safe one of us. From the moment the door is locked. The bomb will destroys all what left. Your choice." The base blows up and Gwen watches in horror to the burning structure. From out the flames, Ben approaches as Four Arms. He's dragging Frees with him. "Why did you save me, Tennyson!" "Because you aren't only one who lost things to that man!" Aliens Used Artius.png|'Artius' benwolf (Ben 10,000).jpg|'Benwolf' Diamond_Head_Future2.png|'Diamondhead' El Nino.png|'El Nino' Four_arms_(_Ben_10,000_version).jpg|'Four Arms' Heatblast_future.png|'Heatblast' Hurux.png|'Hurux' speed_ball (Ben 10.000).jpg|'Speed Ball' Stinkfly_10,000.png|'Stinkfly' Sunshine (ben 10.000).jpg|'Sunshine' Teleportape (Ben 10,000).png|'Teleportape' Upgrade Ben 10 000.png|Upgrade XLR8_(_Ben_10,000_version).jpg|'XRL8' *Artius (First Appearance) *Blitzwolfer *Diamondhead * El Niño (First Appearance) *Four Arms *Heatblast *Hurix (First Appearance) *Speedball (First Appearance) *Stinkfly *Sunshine (First Appearance) *Teleportape (First Appearance) *Upgrade *XLR8 Characters *Ben Tennyson (15 years) *Ben Tennyson (25 years) *Gwen Tennyson (15 years) *Gwen Tennyson (25 years) *Max Tennyson (65 years) *Max Tennyson (75 years) *Victor Frees (16 years) *Topus Frees (Deceased) *Police officers Villians *Chronos (Destroyed) Chronos by Seig Verdelet.jpg|'Chronos' Greon.png|'Greon' Mzevalck.png|'Mzevalck' Mr__Freeze_(Ben 10 000).jpg|'Victor Frees (26 years)' *Greon (Deceased) *Hijacking duo (imprisoned) *Mzevalck (neutral) *Mzevalck's guards *Victor Frees (26 years) Credits The Credits of Benwolf, Speedball, Sunshine and Teleportape goes to illuminate01 from DeviantArt. The Credits of Artius and El Nino goes to Kaukauk from DeviantArt. The Credits of Hurix goes to Darksilvania from DeviantArt. The Credits of Chronos goes to Seig Verdelet from DeviantArt. The Credits of Mzevalck goes to Krimxonrath from DeviantArt. Site www.ben10,000-begins.com Trivia *Frees is originally an enemy of Batman. *The species of Mzevalck and Azelf is revealed as Isejasun. *The name of aliens aren't spoken in the movie but revealed to be them. *The Title is based on Batman Begins. *It explains how Grandpa Max lost his arm in the 20 years after Ben 10 and how Ben lost his joy in being a hero. *The movie take place 5 years before the events of Ben 10,000 *Graham Island really exists and is a part of Antartica. Category:Movies